


Do it. With Love.

by IntoTheVoidAndBeyond6



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheVoidAndBeyond6/pseuds/IntoTheVoidAndBeyond6
Summary: Multiple drabbles when the mood strikes. Needless to say these will be anything from complete fluff to angst. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to fandom.
> 
> *waves hello*
> 
> Decided to start writing again and so I will be writing about really random prompts and I can promise consist updates until summer break.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The first prompt:
> 
> "When did you fall in love with him?" Thea asked her. She wanted to know. She needed to know, especially on this day when..."

"When did you fall in love with him?" Thea asked her. She wanted to know. She needed to know, especially on this day when..."

 

Everything seemed to be falling apart. 

"He's going to be okay Thea." 

"Everyone keeps on saying that," she murmurs, "But one of these times he won't be."

"He says it's just a fractured wrist, there were three men out there and he thought there was two, it was an accident," Felicity whispers, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

They both glance around the empty waiting room; it too early they both looked tired and a little rough around the edges.

"You haven't noticed he's been slipping?" Thea asks. 

"Well John's been out in the field a lot less now, Curtis has taken over for a lot of my responsibilities for the next few months because of Little Queen here." Felicity says pointing towards her rounded belly. "We agreed I would cut back my workload between Smoak Industries and Team Arrow, so he doesn't exactly have all hands on deck right now." 

"But he isn't young anymore Felicity, he can't just save the city and put his life at risk every night when he has a wife and soon to be baby waiting for him at home!" 

"John's done it for years." Felicity says softly. 

"Not at the level Oliver has and we both know it."

Felicity brings her hands to her face letting out a deep breath and they sit in silence for a moment. At 2 AM an extremely pregnant wife and a very worried sister look like two people waiting to hear dire news rather than waiting to see the results of a mans x-ray. 

"I think he's going to miss it." 

"Fighting crime?" Thea asks confused. 

She shakes her head, "Saving the city. Crime is at an all time low, we don't even need to go to the bunker some nights. The police almost have the city under control, Oliver's approval rating is the highest we've ever seen. I think he sees the the city may not need the Green Arrow anymore, and he doesn't know how to handle it." 

"Well, he has you." Thea whispers. 

"He's seeing a therapist now," Felicity says evenly, "He told me he needed to learn how to let go of this thing that had become such a large part of his life, and I'm waiting for that moment we shut the bunker down for good. Not because I want to, but because I think it'll bring him a sense of peace. But what abo..."

"It's just a fractured wrist." Oliver says interrupting her, making them both jump.

"Just like you said." Felicity smiles. 

"They just need a few more forms signed and then I'll be good to go."

"Get to it then," she laughs, "This very pregnant woman would like some much needed sleep." 

He leans in to kiss her and whispers against her mouth, "Five minutes, I promise."

"I love you." she whispers back. 

Thea watches the two them and can't help but feel the happiness they both have for one another. 

Felicity turns to her quickly and she has that dreamy look in her eyes. 

"I don't remember the exact moment I fell in love with him Thea, I just know I've never stopped."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When he tried to express himself with words, he could never get it right. But with his hands, Oliver could mold things, shape things, and make things. He had discovered that gift when he'd come back from the island when..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kind words and warm welcome from the fandom. I'll probably update this once a week, maybe more when my semester is over. Again, I hope you Enjoy!

When he tried to express himself with words, he could never get it right. But with his hands, Oliver could mold things, shape things, and make things. He had discovered that gift when he'd come back from the island, when he'd make his own arrows or when he'd made the small necklace for Sara Diggle. But this was different. 

He couldn't mess this up, he'd already discussed it with Diggle and Tommy. Had Laurel and Thea pick his plans apart. There were too many potential problems running through his mind and it was affecting his work.

Was it too soon to try this again? What if she thought it was too soon? What if everything going right in their lives right now was a fluke and the worst case scenarios were right around the corner?

Get out of your own head Oliver, he thought to himself. And so he did. He sat down at the round table in the bunker and decided to write out a list.

Why everything will be just fine  
-You're in love with Felicity Smoak.  
-Your family & friends love her.  
-She's incredibly kind and intelligent.  
-She also has no filter.  
-There is no time like the present.  
-You don't want to be playing the what if game and making lists like this for the rest of your life.

It wasn't helping. He carefully folded the paper, slipping it into one of the drawers and headed to the training dummy to let off some steam. He ignores the sudden pull he feels to it. The sudden pull he feels to go home, and stays down in the bunker for two more hours.

Two weeks later

He lost it! How did he lose it?! One moment it was in his pants pocket and the next second, gone. He feels around again one more time thinking it somehow will magically appear before he realizes there's a small hole, just tiny enough for it to fit through.

He begins running around the apartment moving everything he can to try and find it. He's under the kitchen table when he hears the front door click shut and her light voice through the lofty space. 

"What on earth blew through here?" She laughs.

Panic, that's all he feels, because there is no way he can come up with a lie on the fly to fix this. She can always tell when he's lying anyway. 

"Did you lose something Oliver?" She asks him, slowly making her way into the kitchen.

"Not a thing," he says, trying to find any words, but he's coming up blank. 

"Not even this?" she smirks, holding up the small ring he's been working on for months and now everything is ruined.

"I can explain."

"I'm all ears." She tilts her head, her smirk still in place. 

She's wearing her black spandex pants and green yoga tank, she looks semi exhausted, and she has a shiny sheen across her forehead from her workout. And he just can't help but blurt out his next words.

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too?" She laughs out the question as if it's absurd.

"No, I... I've been meaning to ask you... that is, I was trying to find the perfect time and place and decide whether or not you'd be willing to make a second go of the whole engagement thing because the first went well... Poorly to say the least..."

"It's about time Oliver."

"Wait, what?"

"I've been seeing all the whispers between you and Tommy. Or you and Diggle, or Thea and Laurel. Pretty much anyone who wasn't me." 

"And here I thought I was being careful." He smiles getting up from under the table and making his way towards her. "I really thought we had you."

"Well you might have, had I not found this little note in my drawer at the bunker," she smiles pulling a small folded piece of paper out of her pocket and slowly unfolding it to show him.

His list.

He throws a hand up to his forehead trying to make her laugh. "I didn't even realize."

"It's a wonder you've been able to keep your identity a secret this long Oliver," she teases him, "Leaving around clues and whatnot for any old nobody to find."

"You aren't a nobody, not to me."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really," he smiles gesturing for her to hand him the ring she has in her hand. "May I?"

She sweeps her arm out for him to take the reigns on this whole operation and he falls to one knee taking the note out of her hands before taking her hand in his. 

"Every single thing on this list is true Felicity. I meant every word. And I've been walking around like an idiot for the better part of six months trying to figure out how to do this properly. No extra people, no fancy family ring, just you and me. It's all I wanted, and all I'll ever need in my future. You're all I'll ever want, and I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She stands there for a moment and her eyes give away everything her mouth isn't saying. Her eyes look shiny and one side of her mouth is tilted upward slightly. It isn't before he gives her hand a light squeeze that she begins nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Of course I'll marry you Oliver."

He slides the small ring up her finger. The one he'd been working on for months, the design he'd seen her peeking at on the computer a million times, the same one all of his friends and family had critiqued for him.

"Perfect fit." He says slowly standing up before pulling her up into his arms and leaning forward to kiss her. And for just a moment he remembers his time on the island, before everything became so messy and he starting living a double life. 

But he wouldn't change any of it if it meant he would never get to this moment.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was odd to be in a room full of people who all seemed to look up to my dad like he was some kind of hero. A part of me wanted to see him through their eyes just for a moment. I tried to picture him as...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a little darker, but it didn't stay that way. I blame last night episode, but I hope you all still enjoy it!

It was odd to be in a room full of people who all seemed to look up to my dad like he was some kind of hero. A part of me wanted to see him through their eyes just for a moment. I tried to picture him as...

The role model in which they all painted him. The toasts and speeches with the new city park being named in his honor all felt extremely... fake. They didn't understand the man he became in his later years and the way he fell into bad habits. Just seeing all these elite people, laughing and drinking champagne, I realized I truly used to be one of them. And it made me feel sick.

"Pardon me," I whispered. Attempting to push through the crowd to my old room. Well not my old room, but the closest thing to it since the fire. Thea the brilliant woman she is, managed to get most of it rebuilt to its original framework. Right down to the doorknobs. Too bad it's missing everything that really matters. 

Our pictures, books, and lives. It's missing our memories, but it's the closest thing to home that either of us has right now. She says it makes her feel closer to them and I just like knowing the entire floor plan of the place I'm staying, so it's nice not having to memorize a new one. 

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I can before sitting down at the edge of the bed. This night is going nothing like I'd thought.

.........

I think I make it twenty minutes before I hear the light tap on the door.

"Oliver?" 

I'd recognize her voice anywhere. 

"Yeah, Felicity I'm in here." 

"I sort of figured, when you bolted from the party downstairs." She said quietly before stepping into his room. "I just thought I'd give you a few minutes to yourself."

"I appreciate it."

She moves slowly towards me before gesturing next to me and I pat the spot for her to sit down. 

"Rough night."

"You know what kind of a man he was Felicity. I love him, he's my father, but that doesn't erase..."

"Everything that he did." She says quietly. 

"Yeah."

"You know he loved you Oliver," she said taking his hand in her own, "And Thea and your mother. Everything he did, it wasn't okay, but he realized he'd made mistakes." 

"Too little too late." I murmur.

"I don't think this is just about him."

"No?" I raise my eyebrow challenging her train of thought.

"I think it's about you, and how far you've come. Those people downstairs, they're your past."

"And I was just like them Felicity."

He takes his hand out of hers and wraps his arm around her. He feels her head fall on his shoulder as he lets out a deep breath. It was crazy how calm and whole he felt with her in his arms, like this was where he belonged.

"You're not your father Oliver."

He feels a small smile tug at his lips and he lays a light kiss on her head. "What if I'm worse. Schmoozing with people I don't like, living a second life..."

"For very different reasons." She interrupts him. "You do this because you love this city, you love your family, and all the people that help you protect the streets at night."

"You." He whispers lifting his hand up to brush her cheek. "I love you." 

When their lips meet its short, sweet. Like they'd done it a hundred times before. Like they'd be doing it for the rest of their lives.


	4. Ch 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're out there," he told me. "Fields and fields of them. As far as the eye can see." I wasn't sure what he was talking about and he kept telling me to picture it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say sorry in advance. This sort of took a dark turn from what I had first imagined so I hope you still all enjoy it!

"They're out there," he told me. "Fields and fields of them. As far as the eye can see." I wasn't sure what he was talking about and he kept telling me to picture it.

"Cornflowers Felicity, and I know most people think they're rather ordinary, but their beauty lies in their simplicity."

"I'm not sure I'm following Oliver," I say between shorts breaths.

"I want you to imagine it for a moment." He replies.

"I've already seen them and you're trying to keep me distracted."

"Yes, but I need you to close your eyes without worrying that you're going to fall asleep on me." He murmurs.

"I won't fall asleep, I promise."

"Then close your eyes and image the fields of cornflowers."

"The generic purple hue or the pinks and blue ones too?" I whisper.

"All of them," he says gently, running his hands down my arms, across my sides, checking my injuries, all while trying to keep me calm.

"There's a house there, it's a navy blue color and it has a small red barn a couple of paces away from the house."

"Bright red, crimson, I need you to be more specific, the shade of red is important," I say sarcastically.

"It's crimson, and slightly faded because this whole property isn't very new. The farms been tucked away for ages. It's ten miles from Starling and has excellent wifi."

"Thanks to me," I interrupt him.

"Yes, thanks to you, and it's far enough away that we have some silence, but close enough that we can make it into a mission on short notice."

"I never really took us for the farm type."

"We wanted a change of pace from Ivy Town," he says evenly.

"Agreed." Shuddering at the memory. It was too perfect, that whole place was too put together all the time.

I feel myself getting lost in that memory before I feel him shake me back into the present.

"You promised you'd stay with me."

"I'm, sorry it's just. Everything is getting hazy. I'm trying to stay awake but..." I feel myself drifting even now.

"Diggle will be here soon, everything will be fine."

"I still don't understand after all these years how youre still such a terrible liar." I try to lean over in his arms to look in his eyes but the movement causes me to wince.

"Everything will be fine. You will be fine, Diggle will be here soon."

"How much time?" I whisper, trying to keep my hands over the wound through my abdomen.

"We're not going there yet," he snaps at me.

"Oliver, I've lost a lot of blood here, I can't walk, I don't have enough strength to even hold on to you so you can carry me. You've been shot through the shoulder. I've been shot twice. We're already there."

"Why did you push me out of the way Felicity?" He asks.

"Because he would have killed you," I whispered, "I wasn't even thinking. I just reacted."

He looks down at me and I see this defeated look cross his eyes for a moment, but then he blinks it away.

"Thirty minutes," he murmurs. "I can't imagine much more than that. Maybe forty if we're lucky. The first shot wasn't the problem, the second one hit something vital because you haven't stopped bleeding. I want to focus on Diggle getting here and keeping you awake as those are the most important things right now."

"Okay," I huff out. Satisfied that he's at least answered my question. So I decide to placate him as well.

"The house is navy, and the barn is a faded crimson. Oh, and the house is surrounded by cornflowers. What else should I imagine?"

"There's four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. A full kitchen." 

"So you can cook," I interrupt.

"So I can cook," he laughs.

"There's a living room and a dining room. And a small looking out window on the second floor that has a nice view."

"Don't forget about my office," I smile, thinking about when we painted it last week. Could it really only have been last week?

"The color of sunshine," he says. And I feel his fingers running through my hair.

"Well I was covered in sunshine by the time we were done." I chide him.

"You started that fight, when you flung the paint at me." He says trying to defend himself.

"And you took the paint roller to my whole back Oliver. And my hair!"

"Alls fair in love and war sweetheart."

"Well I do love you," I whisper.

"Don't start talking like that," he shakes me lightly, making sure I'm still here.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like you're saying goodbye, when it isn't time yet."

"Oliver."

"We are going to have so many more good days in that house Felicity. We'll rent movies, and have family dinners. We're going to make babies and I hope their brilliant like you, and funny."

"No archers then?" I quirk my eyebrow hoping he sees the disbelief on my face.

"If they pick up a bow and it happens, I wouldn't be upset," he laughs. "The point is, we're not done living yet. My life would not be the same without you in it."

"The city would still need you Oliver."

"And I can't save the city without you."

"You'll need Dig, don't shut him out. And Thea, promise me you'll let her in too. Lean on the team, don't go out of your way to be reckless. You don't have to carry all the weight on your own." I spit out the words before he has time to stop me.

"I thought that's what I had you for," he murmurs.

"And I'll always be with you."

"I love you, you know that?" He says tenderly.

I think of all the times he's said my name in that tone. It always feels like a caress and I can't help but wonder if he'all ever say another person's name quite like he says mine someday. "I love you too."

I feel a shift and he's pulling me tighter into his arms. Which hurts for a moment, but I don't have the heart to tell him so. He's pushed the hair out of my face and his hands lightly touch my cheeks. He's staring at me, and I can already tell theres a blush creeping up my cheeks when he keeps looking so intently.

"What are you doing?"

"Im memorizing your face," he says calmly.

"You'll have pictures Oliver."

"But I won't remember the way your face feels in my hands or they way your body feels tucked safely inside my arms. What if I forget the sound of your voice?"

His voice breaks my heart, when I know I won't be here to help pick up the pieces. I feel tears prick up in my eyes, and a strange numbing feeling in my toes. "I don't want to leave you." 

"Then don't. Stay, we just have to hold on a little bit longer."

As I glance down my body I see how soaked my clothes are from the blood. Even if Dig made it in time, I'm not sure how much good it would do. My eyelids feel droopy and I'm doing my best to do as he says and stay awake, but I don't have much time.

"Felicity Megan Smoak," he says shaking me gently. "You do not get to leave me like this."

I hadn't even realized I was dozing off again.

"Take care of our family Oliver. Don't leave them alone, don't shut them out."

"Please," he whispers. Lowering his forehead to mine. "I don't think I can live without you."

I lean forward touching my lips to his lightly. There's no passion and it isn't meant to start a fire. It's quick, reassuring, like the one's I usually give before he leaves on each mission, or the kind he gives me right before we go to sleep. The kind that says "Please be safe." Or "I'll see you when you get back." I'm not trying to start a fire, I'm trying calm the storm.

I think I must be dying because I'm not feeling any pain anymore. I barely feel Oliver's arms around me. His voice sounds like an echo.

_Just hold on a little bit longer, everything will be fine._

I brush my hand along his cheek, and frown as I see it's covered in blood now.

_You have to let me go._

  
                       ..........

 

 

When John Diggle arrives two miles out of the Glades ten minutes later, he sees Oliver Queen, holding onto Felicity Smoak, rocking her lifeless body.

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I supposed to think when your sister tells me you and Tommy were drunk and broke it? I'm not going to be the one to tell her, you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update finally. I haven't abandoned the prompts so much as I've been using more of my time for my other fic. But I should be back to regularly updating this on Mondays. :)

What am I supposed to think when your sister tells me you and Tommy were drunk and broke it? I'm not going to be the one to tell her she already saw it, you...

 

 

"We'll fix it before she even realizes its popped Felicity." He lazily smiles and she tries to remain serious.

  
"Emma's party is in an hour Oliver. One hour. You're supposed to be helping me get everything ready out here and you and Tommy were in charge of the grill. But you somehow managed to break out the wine and get in the bouncy house and pop it."

"I can fix it with a quick patch," Tommy cuts in.

"Thomas Merlyn if you and Oliver don't have this fixed in a half hour I'm going to lose it."

"Babe," Oliver sways walking towards her, "We will fix it, we will get grilling, and everything will be perfect."

"You know how important this is to her Oliver, it's her first birthday party with having friends over. She's already stressed enough as it is, which just makes me stressed."

"She's in the first grade," Thea pipes up, "How much stress does could she possibly have?"

As Felicity turns her head towards Thea she can see Oliver and Tommy in her peripheral making "not now" gestures.

"I just want her to be happy Thea. She only has a few friends at school, and she's had some trouble fitting in, so she wants today to be fun. Not," she cuts away glaring at the guys and the deflated bouncy house, "A bunch of grown men acting like drunken teenagers."

"Where's John Diggle when you need him?" Thea laughs.

"He's on his way back from the bakery, I had him pick up some cupcakes and now I realize I probably should have split up the Wonder twins here to avoid this exact problem."

"We've got this Felicity." Tommy says giving her a mock salute. "Just go back in the house with Thea and double check the decorations and the snacks. Oliver here will start grilling while I fix this mess."

"Thank you Tommy." She says turning towards the house not making eye contact with Oliver as she moves. He knew today was important, that things needed to run smoothly, but he still has to...

No she would remain calm and try to organize the rest of what was going on in the house before Emma has a small meltdown too.

She had seen the bouncy house deflategate before she shooed her into her room and let her tinker with her computer. That's one thing they had in common when they were stressed. They could rip apart and put back together a computer as easy as cake.

Well that and their intense love of Mint chocolate chip ice cream. But Felicity knew keeping her in her room would only last so long.

After telling Thea where the rest of the decorations needed to go, she made her way to the kitchen to finish getting all the snacks in the containers. Then getting the drinks set out and plates and napkins set.

  
It wasn't so much that everything was chaos, as much that they needed to keep things normal. Emma had told her time and time again that people already thought she was weird. It hurt Felicity's heart to hear that. When all she wanted was a normal fun birthday party with the few people she was actually friends with.

She hears Dig before she sees him and realizes Thea must be giving him the lowdown on what's happened since he's been out. She wishes Lyla had been here because at least Oliver is sort of afraid of her and she could have kept him and Tommy in line for a few hours, but her and JJ wouldn't be here until later this afternoon.

He walks into the kitchen and gives her a knowing look.

"That hectic eh?"

  
"You could say that." She gives him a small smile.

  
"It looks like Tommy got it up and running again at least."

  
"Great now I can let Emma out of her room without worrying she'll bawl her eyes out."

"It's going to be fine Felicity," he says evenly, trying to reassure her.

"Mhm," she murmurs.

"It's just a party."

"You didn't see her face John, she was so worried, like it was just another bad thing on top of another. You know I just found out someone smashed her computer and shoved what was left in her locker last week? Who even does that to a first grader? Maybe Oliver was right, that private education wasn't the way to go."

She feel hands start to massage her neck and can't help the way she shivers.

"You should wear a bell." She whispers.

"Private school was the right choice Felicity." Oliver says over her shoulder.

John gives them a knowing look before walking back towards the living room and Thea, giving them a moment.

"But she's miserable."

"No, she was, but she's not anymore," he whispers continuing his ministrations down her back. "She has friends now, and she appreciates the advantages this school is giving her."

"She's in the first grade Oliver." Felicity says evenly.

"And smarter than what either of us were at that age."

"Mmmmmm." She murmurs trying to keep her train of thought when his arms keep moving all over her back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry me and Tommy popped the bouncy house."

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a psychopath this past week."

"I'm sorry I haven't been home much to help with it." He says placing a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you and all that you do." And she can almost feel the smile she knows is plastered on his face as he keeps placing small kisses around her neck.

"Mom, Dad gross."

They both jump apart turning toward their daughter who has made her way into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you none of that today." She says, a slight frown on her face.

"The party isn't for another hour," Oliver huffs out.

"We said today," Emma argues, "As in all day."

"God give me strength," he says placing a hand on his forehead. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Make me happy?" She smiles sweetly.

But Felicity and Oliver both know better.

"Maybe we'll just cover her with kisses." Felicity suggests. Oliver raises his eyebrow and they both move in on her.

"Mom, Dad. No!" She practically yells, running towards the living room and they can't help but laugh. She's one of a kind, that's for sure.

 

_And eight hours later by the time the cake is all eaten and everyone has gone home. Felicity and Oliver manage to break out the wine and pop the bouncy house again._

 


End file.
